Inuyasha
Inuyasha (犬夜叉, Inu Yasha) is the titular character and one of the main protagonists of the Inuyasha series. Description Born from a dog demon father named Inu No Taisho and a human mother named Izayoi, Inuyasha is a Hanyou who initially wanted to use the powers of the Shikon Jewel or Shikon no Tama to become a full Youkai. After falling in love with Kikyo, the Miko who guarded the jewel, he changed his mind and wanted to become human so he could live with her, but Naraku manipulated both of them into believing they have been betrayed by one another. Kikyo had been fatally wounded, but before she died, she shot an arrow through Inuyasha'a chest to pin him to the sacred tree, also called the tree of ages. Inuyasha remained in suspended animation for fifty years until Kagome Higurashi, Kikyo's reincarnation, pulled out the arrow and freed him. The Shikon Jewel being shattered, Inuyasha and Kagome travel together to retrieve its shards. Initially wary of Kagome's resemblance to Kikyo, Inuyasha and her develop a complicated friendship and eventually fall in love. He also forms strong friendships with the other companions they gain. His sword, Tetsusaiga, was made from one of his father's fangs (and later incorporates one of Inuyasha's fangs as well); its full power could not be unleashed until he learned how to trust in himself and his father's fang; thereby unleashing all of the Tetsaigai's power. Tetsusaiga's sheath has a barrier that protects its bearer from almost any attack, and can repel or reverse many attacks made against the bearer. Story The plotline of the series of Inuyasha can be summarized in a capsulation of the first episode "Kagome, your average teenage schoolgirl, is happily leading a normal life in contemporary Japan. But on her 15th birthday, a mysterious centipede demon emerges from an ancient well on her family’s property and drags her back through the well to the world of feudal Japan." In Feudal Japan, she meets our Hero, Inuyasha ( 犬夜叉 ) apparently asleep, pinned to a tree through the shoulder by a Hamaya or sacred arrow. Author Rumiko Takahashi stated in an interview that Inuyasha is an akita inu. According to Ms. Takahashi's official Zusetsutaizen Ougikaiden character databook, Inuyasha's age in human years is unknown but his appearance and general behavior are "equivalent" to a human 17-year-old at the start of the series. However, the movie canon suggests an actual age of 203 human years since the Sou'unga was sealed two hundred years prior to the feudal era period. Inuyasha was shown to be born at that time, and he was sealed away for fifty years, providing 253 - 50 = 203 years. The pattern of InuYasha's aging is similar to that of Indo-European mythological creatures such as the Fay, Faerie, Elves, or Tuatha De Danaan (various spirits, sprites, etc); aging far more slowly than humans, even to the point of appearing immortal. Intent on becoming stronger, Inuyasha originally intended to use the Shikon no Tama (Jewel of Four Souls, also known as the Shikon Jewel) to change from a half-yokai to a full Youkai. To acquire this jewel, he would have to steal it from Kikyo, the Shinto priestess tasked with purifying and protecting the jewel. After several unsuccesful attempts to even approach Kikyo, Inuyasha began to develop feelings for her. Their subsequent encounters lead to a closer relationship, and she eventually talked him into using the Jewel to become human (he wished to gain acceptance, and she wished to be a normal woman). Another hanyou, (formerly a human known only as Onigumo, but now called Naraku) had been observing them and made them believe they betrayed each other. Because of Naraku's schemes, and their own lack of faith in each other, their relationship ended when Inuyasha broke into Kikyo's village and stole the Shikon Jewel. In defense of the village, and to keep him from escaping with the jewel, Kikyo shot Inuyasha with a Hamaya (sacred arrow) , sealing him to a tree in an eternal enchanted sleep. Moments afterward, Kikyo collapses from a wound she received from Naraku -- though at first the viewer is lead to believe that Inuyasha wounded her -- and she dies within a few short moments. Part of her final instructions to her sister Kaede was to have the jewel burned with her body so that Yokai and evil men could never use it. 50 years later, Inuyasha was released from the tree by Kagome Higurashi, a young girl from the present (present being 1997)who unknowingly carried the Shikon no Tama inside her body. Kagome accidentally shattered the jewel while shooting at a demon trying to flee with it, and the shards were scattered around Japan. Inuyasha, Kagome, and their friends (Inuyasha-tachi) then began the search for the shards of the Shikon no Tama. Inuyasha has very clearly come to love Kagome. He calls her "the first person he has ever trusted." This is significant when we realize that the reason Naraku was able to break Inuyasha and Kikyo apart was due to their mistrust. Inuyasha is often seen touching or holding Kagome, blushes when in contact with her, and it's her near death that causes him to shed his first tears. Due to his shy nature and obligations to Kikyo, and after witnessing what he thought was her "betrayal", he finds it difficult to directly display his feelings for Kagome. However, his actions towards her are romantic. In Japanese culture, it is considered a romantic gesture to (of course) hug, but also to hold one's hand and touch a woman below the shoulders. He does this continually. Inuyasha is offended when someone calls him a dog or suggests that he is inferior to full Yōkai. His arrogance and hostility can readily be explained by his upbringing. We know that he was raised from his birth by his human mother in her father's court. He was ostracized and rejected by all humans except his mother and she died while he was still a very young child. All we know from that time until his meeting with Kikyo is that he was rejected by his brother Sesshomarou, the Youkai world (since he is a half-blood), and the Humans alike. All that he knows of his father is what he has been told by his mother and others such as Old Myoga the Flea. All that he has from his mother are the Robe of the Fire Rat and his memories. All that he has from his father are his Youkai blood and the Tessaiga. Knowing this, we surmise that Inuyasha was on his own from an early age. His "bad attitude", foul language, (such as swearing in the manga, and occasionally in the anime, and calling his elders (in human equivalence, -baba or -jiji which translates as old hag/witch or old geezer respectively.) and extreme self-confidence are comparable to that of an orphaned teenage street punk who has been forced to fend for himself from the age of perhaps 6 or 7 (human equivalence). While there is much speculation amongst fans that perhaps Sesshomaru had some hand in Inuyasha's upbringing after his mother's death, there is no support for this theory in canon. With the incredible strength and healing powers inherited from his Yokai father and his Fire Rat robe, Inuyasha would be able to survive hostile encounters with humans. Encounters with other demons might be another matter. Thus his desire to "become stronger". ]] His only weakness is that a hanyo loses its power during a certain time period each month; Inuyasha's time is the night of a new moon (when he was born and also when the moon is not visible). His hair turns black and he loses his superhuman strength, speed and defensive abilities, as well as his dog ears, claws, fangs, etc. In this form, basically all of his Yokai powers are gone and he turns human; however, he returns to normal at dawn. He prefers to keep it a secret because on that night he is vulnerable, and only his group and a few others know his secret, and protect it wisely, but even this does not stop some as Naraku and Sesshomaru. Relationships *'Kagome Higurashi' :Although their interaction was initially very adversarial, Kagome and InuYasha's relationship gradually changes over the course of the series, and Kagome's kindness and acceptance of InuYasha has had a noticeable effect on his attitude. Although the two are often seen fighting, they both have feelings for each other. InuYasha is portrayed as quite protective of Kagome, and often becomes anxious when Kagome sees him protecting Kikyo. In many episodes InuYasha has been to Kagome's era, and once met Kagome's friends Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi when he entered her window while they were in her room.2 To Kagome's surprise, her "boyfriend" wins them over. :Kagome and InuYasha had a rocky start. Being the reincarnation of Kikyo, Kagome has a very close resemblance to her. Consequently, the resentment InuYasha held for Kikyo at that time was carried over to Kagome. As the series progresses, however, the relationship between Kagome and InuYasha changes for the better. InuYasha's tough guy facade slowly dissolves and they fall in love in the typical shōnen fashion. However, Kikyo, InuYasha's former love, is revived from the grave (using part of Kagome's soul) and InuYasha finds that he still has lingering feelings toward Kikyo. InuYasha decides that he must avenge Kikyo, because she died chasing after him, and he owes her his life. However, Kagome decides to stay with him anyway when she realizes that she loves him. She believes that InuYasha loves Kikyo more, but she will continue to stay by his side. InuYasha's love for Kagome continues to grow, even though he still cares for Kikyo. This intense love triangle becomes one of the main conflicts within the series. :As a comic relief, the two argue frequently throughout the anime, in some cases about Kikyo, which sometimes ends with Kagome saying "osuwari" ("sit" in the English dub) and InuYasha splatting to the ground. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo realize that Kagome and InuYasha are in love before the twosome do. It's more evident how InuYasha's concern over Kagome is shown a few chapters after Kikyo's death (chapter 465). InuYasha asked Kagome to stay in modern Tokyo until Naraku was defeated, fearing that she would suffer the same fate as Kikyo. Kagome however decides that she will stay with InuYasha no matter what. In response to this, he holds her hand and tells her that he will protect her with his life. :Further evidence of his feelings appear in Chapter 556. There, InuYasha admits to himself everything Kagome has done for him, including teaching him how to smile, how to trust people, how to shed tears for others, and how to show strength and kindness. He also says that he believes Kagome was born to meet him and for her sake, he was born to meet her as well. InuYasha ultimately saves Kagome from the Shikon no Tama by giving her hope that he'd be by her side. This leads to the Shikon no Tama's destruction, which causes the two of them to be transported to Kagome's time. InuYasha returns to the Feudal Era where he resides for three years while Kagome stays in her world to finish high school, after which Kagome returns to the Feudal Era and marries him. *'Miroku' : Even though Miroku is a lecherous monk, InuYasha clearly respects Miroku for his skills, powers, and knowledge. Each knows he can trust the other with his life if need be. Also, Miroku is the only male companion of InuYasha with whom he does not always bicker. Whenever Miroku is sucking up Naraku's poisonous wasps (saimyōshō) into his Kazāna or otherwise putting himself in danger to help his friends, InuYasha forces him to stop these dangerous acts. Once he even promised to rip Miroku's arm off if he tried to open his Kazāna again (as doing so would have resulted in Miroku's death), which is InuYasha's subtle way of saying that he cares. In the recent manga, he has done everything he can to save Miroku, who was willing to sacrifice himself (because his kazana has reached its limit) in order to save Sango. After Naraku is finally defeated, he helps Miroku expel yokai. *'Shippo' : InuYasha is continually annoyed by this yōkai-fox, or kitsune, who likes to play tricks on him. Their interaction consists mostly of Shippo annoying InuYasha and the hanyō then hitting him and being scolded by Kagome for it. However, InuYasha does care for Shippo and encourages him when really necessary. Shippo once cried when he thought InuYasha had been killed, and then hugged him while still in tears when he found out that he was still alive. Shippo, like InuYasha, is an orphan, and the two often fight like siblings, yet InuYasha seems to be more fatherly over Shippo than a sibling. *'Sango' : InuYasha respects Sango's strength as a fighter, to the point that he was actually the one to ask her to join them in their quest to defeat Naraku. He went out of his way (in his own fashion) to help take her mind off her troubles after she first joined them. After she initially joins, Sango proves to be a very worthy companion and often fights side by side with InuYasha, and her Yōkai hunting skills prove to be a valuable asset in hunting down Naraku. Sango really only fights with InuYasha when her brother Kohaku joins them for a bit with no memory of Naraku. InuYasha does not trust him and thinks it is all an act, while Sango takes on the defensive side and argues for her brother. InuYasha also stopped Sango from killing Kohaku and often comforts her when she starts feeling blue, assuring her that they will get him back. This has given hope to Sango and she now believes that she does not have to kill her brother to free him because of InuYasha's interference. *'Kikyo' : Lovers 50 years ago, until the evil fate that was stored for them. When Kikyo was brought back in a body of clay by the yōkai Urasue, she was filled with the anger and bitterness which had consumed her when she died, and she acted with hostility towards InuYasha. Once Kikyo learns that it was Naraku who was responsible for her death rather than InuYasha, her feelings of love for him resurface. Over the course of the series, Kikyo has gradually become more and more like the shrine maiden she was before her death. Kikyo's death in InuYasha's arms leaves him depressed and feeling lost, even crying. He has begun to move on but still avoids questions about her and gets upset when someone mentions her name. One of the reasons InuYasha wants to kill Naraku is to avenge her murder. In one of the episodes, as they reunite again, InuYasha told Kikyo that he was prepared to go to hell with her, later telling Kagome that, because Kikyo died chasing after him, he owes her his life, and he doesn't have the right to feel happy. *'Sota Higurashi' : Ever since Inuyasha began visiting the Modern Era, Kagome's little brother Sota has idolized the hanyo, even offering to scrub his back (a common expression of friendliness in the land of communal family baths). Inuyasha did his part: first he saved Souta from the Noh Mask. Later to help Sota find the courage to express his feelings to a girl, Inuyasha has coached Sota to "be strong", tried to teach him fighting techniques, and given him a great deal of encouragement and "help advise". He refers to Inuyasha in the original Japanese version as 'Inu-no-niichan', an affectionate term somewhat translatable to 'big brother Inu'. *'Sesshomaru ' : InuYasha's older half-brother, an immensely powerful full-demon who is also son of the Inu no Taishou. He does not like the fact that InuYasha wields Tetsusaiga and he was given the Tenseiga by his father. The two openly hate each other. InuYasha loathes Sesshomaru because Sesshomaru tried to take his sword. Sesshomaru considers himself innately superior to InuYasha by merit of being a daiyōkai. However, Sesshomaru may have a begrudging respect for InuYasha as indicated by the fact that recently he gave up the offensive powers of his sword to InuYasha in accord with their father's wishes. Also their fights, which were once epic, have seemed to take on a more rowdy flavor typical of sibling rivalry. Consequently, the other characters do not view their fights as seriously as they once did and often do not get involved. Although Sesshomaru has yet to show any outward sign of brotherly affection for InuYasha, InuYasha has often come to his brother's aid in recent manga chapters, InuYasha also shows some anger at the fact that Sesshomaru would rather die at Magatsuhi's hands than to be saved by the likes of him, a hanyō. *'Koga' : InuYasha and Koga have a very complex relationship. They are often seen bickering over Kagome, something that is often used for comical purposes in the series. However, they have aided each other in the battlefield on more than one occasion; InuYasha even saved him from Kagura by showing himself in human form and using his Wind Scar attack, which would have destroyed her, had Naraku not intervened, and managed to bring him back to safety after he was almost melted by Naraku's shōki in liquid form. Koga and InuYasha also work together to protect Kagome. Koga has also never revealed to Naraku that InuYasha loses his powers once a month, because during that time it would be easy for Naraku to dispatch him since he is in human form and cannot use the Tetsusaiga. In a recent manga chapter following Kikyo's death, Koga helps to snap InuYasha out of his grieving, reminding him that he is not the only one suffering. An odd blend of friendship, respect, annoyance, and rivalry, the fate of their relationship remains to be seen. *'Totosai' : This is the sword smith who forged InuYasha's Tetsusaiga and Sesshomaru's Tenseiga. He often gives InuYasha advice on how to better use the power of his sword. He was also a servant of InuYasha's father, like Myōga. He, Myōga and Saya seem to have been best friends all serving under the great general. InuYasha tends to act less than appreciative of Tōtōsai's help, frequently smacking him over the head for one idiocy or another. Still, InuYasha has gone to Tōtōsai for aid several times, demonstrating that underneath all the irritation, he does respect the sword-smith. Though Tōtōsai respects InuYasha as the son of his late master, he demonstrates some fear of him as well. If Tōtōsai senses a severe beating on the way, he begins to tremble in terror. Abilities *'Strength': Inuyasha's yokai blood gives him superhuman strength. No upper limit has yet been shown in the canon, but, according to the Zusetsutaizen Ougikaiden official character data book, he is at least "strong enough to easily lift a boulder - with a diameter greater than the height of his body - over his head with one hand." (direct translated quote - Ougikaiden page 27) (Assuming that boulder is near-spherical, is made of granite with a density of 2.7g/cm³, and has a diameter of 200 cm (Inuyasha's height being assumed at an average 175 cm''), a boulder of that size would weigh approximately between'' 9000 kg (9 metric tons or 19,800 lb) and 11,000 kg (11 metric tons or 24,250 lb), or approximately the weight of a large city bus or the combined weight of 5-6 standard cars.) He has also been shown to be able to uproot trees and break through walls and fortress gates, and has a punch feared by yokai many times his size. Inuyasha has also shown the ability to be able to throw enemies hundreds of times his size; he did so in "Nursing Battle of the Rival Lover" by throwing a mountain-sized green ogre (presumably heavier than an Inuyasha-sized boulder, hence the "at least" mentioned in the Ougikaiden above). In the battle against the Noh mask in the manga, he is shown to be able to punch through solid steel, as he did while destroying the mask. This is further corroborated on page 30 of the Ougikaiden, where Takahashi comments that Inuyasha's Sankon Tessou attack probably has the power to rip clean through the type of steel I-beam (tekkou in Japanese) used in modern construction. Similarly, in later manga chapters, he accidentally deformed Kagome's bike with his hands while attempting to fix it. *'Speed': While not as fast as Entei the yokai horse that served as Hakudoshi's steed, Inuyasha's speed has been shown to easily exceed that of a normal horse. He is able to cross great distances with a single jump, sometimes creating the illusion that he is flying. The Ougikaiden says he can reach the top of tall cliffs with a single leap as well. As seen in the movie canon, Inuyasha can move fast enough that he appears to regular humans as nothing more than a brief and indistinct red blur and can apparently move fast enough to run over water. *'Defensive Ability': His robe of Fire Rat skin provides added protection, but Inuyasha's body is capable of taking a lot of damage - at the very least, it is capable of withstanding Yura's yokai hair, which was able to decapitate humans and slice through trees. He has also been seen to be unaffected by severe blunt force attacks - he was hit on the head with a log hard enough for the log to break in two without any effect. He appears weak against strong smells because of his sensitive nose (like smoke or poison gas) , but has shown the ability to withstand direct contact with fire and tremendous heat (for example, against Renkotsu's flame attacks and in many other situations - the Fire-Rat Robe may be partly responsible for this, but parts of his body not covered by the robe appear equally invulnerable), does not need additional clothing in extreme cold (see the one-hour prequel special involving Kikyo) and appears resistant to acid (as when trapped by Naraku in the Ogre's Belly). He is, however, susceptible to a lot of yokai and holy weapons, but appears to be invulnerable to most human weapons, able to catch arrows out of the air and break swords with his hands. Even when injured, his recovery rate is much faster than that of a human's. Similarly, attacks powerful enough to severely injure him are rarely fatal - he recovered quickly from numerous serious attacks, including a fist-sized hole punched through his gut. This may be because of his possibly altered physiology. *'Full Youkai Form': An ability that all hanyou posses, when faced with extreme danger or experiencing extreme negative feelings, they temporarily transform into a full yokai. Inuyasha has done this on 3 occasions. Although Inuyasha is much stronger as a full yokai (Totosai once stating that he might be able to defeat Ryukotsusei and the finale of the manga), he ultimately tries to avoid fighting as one because as full yokai, he's a mindless, bloodthirsty killing machine that will attack anything he sees, and if stays in that state for too long it will consume the human side of him make him unable to change back. He has however, entered his full yokai state and controlled himself both times he faced Kanna's mirror power that drained the Tessiaga's abilities. During this time it appears that the transformation was allowed by Tessaiga, and that it still kept Inuyasha's yokai side from overwhelming him. It was later explained that yokai leave their hanyo descendant their power but they do not know how to use it the right way so they become mindless yokai . This shifts his personality over as well where it appears that he has become sadistic, brutal and purely instinctive. *'Can See Demonic Vortexes': While receiving training to wield the dragon scaled Tessaiga he fought countless demons without the use of Tesseiga as he sucked up demonic energy he became stronger; as a result, he gained this ability. It allows Inuyasha to strike a a vortex of energy from an opponent and release it which causes enemies pain. Moryomaru was immune to this because the infant held his power. Attacks *'Soul-Shattering Iron Claw' (Sankon Tessō): An attack where he focuses his demonic energy into his claws; also translated (mostly in the anime) as Iron Reaver Soul Stealer. *'Blades of Blood' (Hijin Ketsusō): A technique where he flings his blood at his opponent from his claws, creating crimson blades of energy. *'Tessaiga': (Tetsusaiga). lit. Iron Crushing Fang A special sword made from one of his deceased father's fangs. It contains a protective aura which makes full yōkai unable to touch it. (There have been times where demons have picked it up like Shippo and received no punishment from Tessaiga's barrier ) '' **'Kenatsu': is the special ablitiy that allows the Tessaiga to cut opponents without touching them surrouding the blade in youki. InuYasha uses the ablitiy before he learns the Kaze no Kizu. **'Wind Scar''' (Kaze no Kizu): A special attack that can kill 100 yokai with one strike, and does not need to connect with the opponent(s)to hit. **'Backlash Wave' (Bakuryūha): Tessaiga's ōgi (or ultimate technique). Uses the opponent's own strong youki and the Kaze no Kizu (Wind Scar) to return the attack, magnified hundreds of times. Sometimes mistranslated to Dragon Twister (seen in the Inuyasha: a Feudal Fairytale Playstation game's English Version) **'Red Tessaiga' **'Barrier Shattering': Gained from Shiori's orb for saving her from her grandfather and his bat yōkai, this technique renders barriers (including Naraku's for a while) useless. When being used, Tessaiga glows red. Only the strongest (or most holy) barriers cannot be shattered by this attack. *'Diamond Tessaiga' **'Diamond Shard Blast' (Kongōsōha, 金剛槍破): Attack gained from Housenki after Naraku had used the shard to make him fight Inuyasha. Able to pierce Naraku's stronger barriers; referred to as "Adamant Barrage" in the English version. *'Dragon Scaled Tessaiga': **'Yoki Absorption': This technique was gained after breaking the youkai sword Datsuki, which could absorb an opponent's youki. When being used allows Tessaiga to absorb the youki of it's enemy. **'Yoketsu Cutting': After realizing the true nature of the Tessaiga is to cut InuYasha learns to see yoketsu and uses the Dragon Scale Tessaiga to cut it, instantly destroying a normal yokai. It can also cut the large amount of youki emitting from a strong youkai, which can be fatal. *'Black Tessaiga' **'Meido Zangetsuha ':This technique creates a path to hell by creating a giant circle that can suck anyone in it's path, though it can also be used to escape from a Meidou one is already in, as well as entering/exiting pocket dimensions as was seen at the end of InuYasha and Sesshoumaru's final battle for Tessaiga, as well as being the method that Shippo and Kohaku used to enter Naraku's final form. **'Cutting Meidou Zangetsuha':The new Meidou Zangetsuha can create a single black blade or several black blades that not only cut a opponent but have their remains sucked up into the path, thus the technique keeps the original ability intact while adding the Tessaiga's cutting nature. *'Sheath of Tessaiga' (Tessaiga no Saya): Can deflect energy attacks with the barrier used to contain Tessaiga's power. The sheath can also summon the Tetsusaiga to itself. *'Robe of the Fire Rat': Inuyasha's Suikan (robe) allows him to resist fire. It is also shown to be impervious to normal weapons such as swords, though it can be penetrated by magical, holy or demonic weapons. Outfit Category:Half-Demons InuYasha